Keep The Faith
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: There's something that she's hiding, and it's hard to hold on when there's no one to dream on... TROYPAY trailer inside!
1. Trailer

**This is just an idea that I had for a new story. I have a trailer up on YouTube, got to my profile for the link. I don't know if I'm going to do it yet, but I'll see what I can write once gymnastics season ends. This is just a trailer. Enjoy. :) **

"Keep The Faith" by Bon Jovi plays in the background:

**He was the playmaker…**

shows Troy shooting a basket.

**She was the ice queen…**

shows Sharpay walking down the hallway as people stare.

**They both stared to have weird feelings…**

shows Troy and Sharpay talking

**Even though, he's with someone else…**

shows Troy kissing Gabriella as Sharpay scowls in the background

"How could you do this to me Troy? You're choosing her over me?" Gabriella cried.

"I'm so sorry Gabi." Troy said.

**There's something that she's hiding…**

shows Sharpay hysterical crying in front of a bathroom mirror

"How could this happen again?" she cried to herself.

**There's something behind that sheet of ice…**

shows Sharpay singing on stage

**She opened up to him…**

shows Sharpay crying while talking to Troy

"It'll be alright Sharpay, I promise."

"How are you going to fix it, no one can." Sharpay screamed.

**When she had no one to lean on…**

shows flashes of Troy and Sharpay's faces

KEEP THE FAITH

**Well, what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	2. Awkward Day Dreams

**Here's the first chapter to my new story! I'm very excited about this one, and I hope that you all enjoy it. I wasn't going to upload any chapters until I finished the story, but i thought i'd give you guys a preview! HAPPY EASTER! This is a TROYPAY story, so if you don't like the pairing, don't read it. I hate it when people review saying, "I hate this pairing." Let's try to make this story just as successful as "Is This Really Me?!!!!" Anyway enough of my babbling, on with my new story!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. tear tear**

**XOXOXOTROYPAYXOXOXO**

**Chapter 1: Awkward Day Dreams **

_Ten year old Sharpay Evans waited anxiously at her front door. It was about one o'clock on a Saturday afternoon. Today was the day that she had been waiting for, for a long time. It had been about six months since she'd seen this person. _

"_Daddy, when's she coming home?" Sharpay anxiously asked her father. _

"_Any minute Sharpie." Her dad answered smiling. He even used her special nickname._

_Sharpay looked out the window for about the hundredth time that day. She finally saw a yellow taxi pulling up in front of the Evans home. _

"_Daddy, she's home, she's home!" Sharpay exclaimed. _

"_Calm down honey." Her dad answered. _

"_I can't, I'm just so excited." Sharpay answered. _

"_Can you get your brother for me?" Her dad asked her. _

"_Ryan!" Sharpay yelled at the top of her lungs. "She's home!" _

_Within seconds, her ten year old twin brother Ryan came running down the stairs. Their dad then opened the door, and before them stood a woman in her mid-thirties. She looked a lot different from the last time that they saw her. She had her skin color back, and her hair was a lot fuller. She didn't have the dark circles under he eyes either, and she was actually standing still, without stuttering. _

_Sharpay ran up and hugged the woman. "I'm so happy you're home."_

"_I'm happy to be home sweetie." She answered. _

"_How was Hawaii?" Sharpay answered. _

_It took the her a second to answer. "It was good, lots of sun." _

"_But you don't have a tan?" Sharpay asked. She was obviously confused._

"_Tans aren't good for you Sharpie." She answered. _

"_It's just good to see you again." Sharpay said. "I missed you so much." _

"_So did I." Ryan said trying to get a word in. he had been very quiet the entire time. _

"_It's lunch time.." Their dad called from the Victorian styled dining room._

"Hello?" Ryan waved his hand in front of his sister's face.

"What?" Sharpay asked. She was obviously having a day dream.

"It's lunch time." Ryan answered.

"Really?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, we were just in fourth period English, and now we're going to fifth period lunch." Ryan explained to his sister.

"Yeah, I was just totally zoned out." Sharpay said.

"I could tell." Ryan said. "I don't think that anyone else could though."

"Oh thank god." Sharpay said. "Let's go to lunch, I'm starving." Sharpay grabbed her English binder and strutted out of the classroom like nothing happened.

After she went to her pink locker, Sharpay headed over to the cafeteria. She went to her table on the balcony, over looking the entire cafeteria. Some people joked that it was the "Ice Queen's Throne." She didn't care though, that was her spot. But of course, Ryan had to invite the entire gang over to sit with them. Now the throne had been converted into a royal gathering.

"Hey Shar." Gabriella said in her sweet yet kinda annoying voice.

Sharpay just smiled her trademark "grin" at everyone. Everyone could tell that she wasn't in the mood to be talked too. Usually, they didn't talk to her at all. While the rest of the table was deep in conversation, she was deep in her own thoughts. Why did she have that day dream during English? Why was that specific memory coming back to her? She didn't know, but she could tell that Ryan knew that something was up. He kept giving her nervous glances during the whole period. Troy also gave her a weird look too, which really wasn't that bad. At least he noticed that she existed…

**xoxoTROYPAYxoxo**

**I know that it's short, but it's only the first chapter. I wanted to get straight to the daydream, and what's bothering Sharpay so much. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sharpay**


	3. The Auditorium

**Here's chapter 2!!!!! Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IT WILL REALLY MAKE MY DAY!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**xoxoTROYPAYxoxo**

**Chapter 2: The Auditorium **

"_What's wrong mommy?" Sharpay asked her mom innocently. Her mom was very pale, and she seemed to be staring into space. _

"_I'm fine." Her mom said back a couple of seconds later. _

"_Are you sick?" Should I call an ambulance?" Sharpay asked worriedly._

"_I'm FINE!" Her mom yelled back at her. This startled Sharpay and made her take a few steps back. Her mother took a few steps closer to her, and struck her hand across Sharpay's face. She started crying, she ran up to her room, and slammed her head down on her bed._

As Sharpay was in her daydream, everyone at the lunch table knew that something was up. Ryan was especially worried. He knew that the stuff going on at home was bothering Sharpay, but he didn't know it could be this bad. No one else knew what was happening to them, so they wouldn't understand. Troy looked at her with worried eyes as well. For a minute, she didn't look cruel, she actually looked scared. Sharpay showing the list bit of emotion was enough for someone to know that something was up.

"Shar, are you ok?" Ryan asked trying to get Sharpay out of her daydream.

"Yes. I'm fine." Sharpay said unconvincingly. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She left the table, and headed for the girls bathroom. She went to the one down the hall from the cafeteria. Right as she got in there, she burst into tears. She didn't know why she was remembering all of these things. Yes, they bothered her everyday, but not like this. She never "relived" them. Before she knew it, she was in tears. She didn't want these thing to be happening again.

"How could this happen again?" she cried to herself.

**xoxoTROYPAYxoxo**

"She's been gone for ten minutes; do you think she's ok?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said. He was really worried about his sister. "Can one of you go check the bathrooms for her?"

"I'll go." Kelsi volunteered. She grabbed her bag, and ran out of the cafeteria, heading towards the bathroom.

"Do you think that she can get something out of the Ice Queen?" Chad asked jokingly.

"Not in a million years. No one can get anything out of that girl." Gabriella added.

"Don't call her the Ice Queen. You know she hates it, and she's already pretty upset." Troy said.

"Oh, come on Troy. She's not here." Taylor added. "We're just having a little fun."

"Yes, but I am." Ryan said. "Don't call her names. She gets enough of that everyday from other people."

Sharpay just stood there in front of the bathroom mirror and cried. She couldn't stand that her family was so dysfunctional. Her mom was a drug addict, and an alcoholic. No one knew except for Ryan. Sharpay tried to compose herself, but she just couldn't. Her life sucked, and no one suspected it. She wasn't the Ice Queen for no reason. She didn't do the plays and musicals for the heck of it; she did it as a way to stay out of her house. But, she also really enjoyed people looking at her as the character in the musical, and not as the ice queen. The past three years had been really tough, on her and the whole family. Sharpay heard someone walk into the bathroom, so she tried to compose herself very quickly.

"Are you ok?" Kelsi asked. She saw Sharpay crying in front of the bathroom sink. Make-up was smeared all across her face.

"Why would I tell you?" Sharpay said in the iciest tone she could muster.

"Ryan told me to come and check on you." Kelsi said getting scared.

"I'm fine, so just leave me alone." Sharpay said. She was starting to scare Kelsi.

"You should really say what is bothering you to someone." Kelsi advised.

"Well, I would but no one cares." Sharpay practically screamed. "No one cares about the ice queen. She lives in her 'perfect' world."

"Ryan cares." Kelsi added softly.

"He's going through it too, so why put more weight on his shoulders?" Sharpay stated. "Just leave me alone. Don't tell anyone that I was crying, or you'll get it."

"Ok." Kelsi said running off. Even though Sharpay had become part of the "gang" she couldn't help but still be a little scared of her, especially when she threatened her like this.

**xoxoTROYPAYxoxo**

"Is everything ok?" Ryan asked as Kelsi arrived back at the lunch table.

"Yes." Kelsi simply answered.

"Well, then where is she?" Troy asked.

"She's going to the auditorium." Kelsi answered quickly.

"That's usually where she goes when she wants to be alone." Ryan said.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"No." Ryan lied. "I don't know."

**xoxoTROYPAYxoxo**

**I know, it was very short, but things will start to pick up in a chapter or too. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sharpay**


	4. Who's That Girl

**Hey guys. Here's chapter three! Enjoy! I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…**

**xoxoTROYPAYxoxo**

**Chapter 3: Who's That Girl? **

Sharpay had finally stopped crying. She fixed up her makeup, and started thinking. Her old memories were probably coming back to her because it was starting up again. The first time it happened, her dad pretended it was a joke; mommy was going to Hawaii. Well, we really wasn't in Hawaii, she was in rehab for drugs and alcohol. Sharpay's dad didn't want to scare her and Ryan. Now, they were too old to be lied to, and they were both really scared. Neither of them mentioned it to anyone, because they were afraid of what other people would think.

Sharpay didn't want to go back to lunch because everyone would make such a big fuss about her leaving to go to the bathroom. They didn't really care, and she knew it. They just act like they cared. Sharpay knew that all of "the gang" still thought of her as the Ice Queen, and not as Sharpay Evans. That's the same way that everyone's thought of her since they all started grammar school, so what's gonna make them change now. Sharpay headed over to the auditorium, because that was the only place where she could be alone. No one would dare to bother her there. She walked down the aisle of chairs, and approached the newly waxed stage. She climbed up the steps, and just walked across it. This was her real home, this is where she could be someone other than the "Ice Queen," and be the center of attention at the same time.

Sharpay went to her dressing room, and pulled out her pink-gemmed microphone. She walked back on to the stage, and started singing…

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be  
_

**In the lunchroom…**

"I'm gonna go look for her." Ryan said.

"She's fine." Kelsi insisted.

"That's good. I need to talk to her about something anyway." Ryan said.

Kelsi didn't say another word. She just sat there silently. She knew better than to mess around with the Evans twins. Ryan left the lunchroom with his books, he knew that something was wrong with his sister. She couldn't lie to him. He was the only one that could see right through her.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Troy said a minute after Ryan left. He watched carefully where Ryan was going, and he was probably heading towards the auditorium.

Right as Troy got up, Gabriella stood up next to him.

"You better not be looking for her." Gabriella said sternly.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Troy said innocently.

"Ok." Gabriella said hardly believing him.

**In the auditorium…**

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

"That sounds really good Shar." A familiar voice said. It was Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked in a rude manner.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok." Ryan said.

"I'm fine." Sharpay said. "What did Kelsi tell you?"

"She said that you were fine, but I didn't believe her." Ryan said. They both were to busy yelling at each other to notice Troy looking though the auditorium doors. He was listening to everything.

"I know what's happening Shar, and believe me, it's bothering me too." Ryan said.

Troy was completely lost. He had no clue what either of them were talking about. The only thing that he could tell, was that it was probably something pretty big.

"Who said that "that" particular thing was bothering me." Sharpay said. "If that little piano weasel said anything…"

"Kelsi, didn't say anything. She said that you were fine. But, I'm your brother, I can tell when something is wrong with you." Ryan said. "You know you can talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to anyone." Sharpay yelled. She could tell that she scared Ryan a little by her sudden outburst. When she saw this, she just broke down into tears again.

"Why does this have to happen again?" Sharpay cried.

"I don't know." Ryan said. Sharpay went up to Ryan and hugged him. She cried into his shoulder.

"Why can't we have a normal family?" Sharpay asked.

"It's not our fault." Ryan said.

"I know it's not." Sharpay said. "I just can't help but be upset. I've never had a good mom to look up to like all of the other girls."

"I know, I know." Ryan said trying to calm down his hysterical sister.

"I've been having these really weird daydreams too. Like when mom first came back from rehab, and when she hit me because she was stoned." Sharpay cried. "They're so scary to

relive."

"I didn't know that you were having weird daydreams." Ryan said.

"I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to get worried." Sharpay cried.

"Everything's going to be ok very soon. I promise." Ryan said rubbing Sharpay's back.

Troy just stood at the doors of the auditorium in shock. He didn't know that Sharpay could cry. He also found out that they had huge family problems. He could tell that Sharpay was really hurt, and he couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"_Wait a second. I'm feeling bad for Sharpay Evans._" Troy thought. He knew that he had a girlfriend, but he didn't like seeing Sharpay looking like this. It was just a little sympathy he told himself.

Troy saw Sharpay pull away from Ryan, and her newly applied mascara was running down her face again.

"Are you going to be ok to go to class next period?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. I think I'll be fine." Sharpay answered.

"That song you were singing before sounded really good." Ryan said. He knew that saying that would cheer up his sister.

"Thanks." Sharpay said. A smile crept across her lips as well. Sharpay loved being complimented on her singing.

"The bell is about to ring." Ryan said. "We should get going."

"Yeah." Sharpay said. She grabbed her books, and dropped her microphone off in her dressing room. Neither of them noticed that Troy had seen the whole thing.

Troy walked down the hall to his locker to get his books for his next class.

"Where were you for the rest of the lunch period?" Gabriella asked Troy. He could tell that she was annoyed with him.

"I was just walking around." Troy lied.

"You were with her weren't you?" Gabriella said.

"No, I wasn't." Troy said.

"You better be careful of Sharpay. She's been after you for the longest time." Gabriella warned Troy.

"I can look after myself." Troy said as he slammed his locker and walked to his next class.

"Something is up with him." Gabriella said to herself as she walked to math.

**xoxoTROYPAYxoxo**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please review!!! i have chapter 4 written already, and if i don't get my 20 reviews, i'm not posting it. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Sharpay**_  
_


	5. Hangover

**Here's chapter 4, even though i'm super disappointed by the amount of reviews i got. I know that 23 people have this story on alert, and 14 of you have it on favorites. If you want the rest of the story, you're going to have to review. Or i can do what i did with my other story, i'll e-mail the chapter to the people that actually review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**xoxoTROYPAYxoxo**

**Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home**

"I can look after myself." Troy said as he slammed his locker and walked to his next class.

"Something is up with him." Gabriella said to herself as she walked to math.

Gabriella sat down next to Taylor in her usual seat.

"Taylor, something is up with Troy." Gabriella said.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"You know when he went up to got to the bathroom at lunch, well I think he went to go look for Sharpay." Gabriella said.

"Oh my god, really?" Taylor said in disbelief. "I thought he was actually going to the bathroom."

"Well, he didn't come back for the rest of the period. He said he was 'walking' around." Gabriella said.

"That's what lunkhead basketball guys do." Taylor said.

"Yeah." Gabriella said as the bell rang.

**With Sharpay…**

Sharpay at in English, waiting for the bell to ring. She didn't know why she wanted to go home, she just did. It was probably because school had just sucked the whole entire day. She was hysterical crying, and Gabriella was all over Troy. Maybe her mom would actually be sober tonight…

When the bell finally rang, Sharpay ran to her signature pink locker, and grabbed all the books that she needed. Ryan met her a couple of minutes after the bell rang.

"Where were you?" Sharpay asked her brother.

"Gabriella needed to tell me something." Ryan said innocently.

"Whatever." Sharpay said.

Sharpay and Ryan walked home from school everyday. Even if it was snowing or raining out, they would still walk. They're dad was at work, and their mom was probably stoned or drunk.

"I hate school." Sharpay said randomly as they were walking home.

"I do too, but that's life." Ryan said looking sympathetically at his sister.

"Do you know if mom is home?" Sharpay asked.

"She probably is." Ryan said.

"I hate being home when she's stoned or drunk, it scares me." Sharpay said.

"It scares me too, but you gotta learn to live with it." Ryan said.

"Well, she's never hit you before." Sharpay shot back at Ryan.

"She did what?" Ryan asked.

"I was like ten, and I asked her if she was ok, and she hit me." Sharpay said.

"How come you never told me?" Ryan asked as they approached their house.

"I don't know." Sharpay said as they walked in the front door. They saw their mom passed out on the couch. Sharpay tried to ignore the sight of their mom as they walked up the stairs to their bedrooms.

Sharpay went over to her desk, and turned on her computer. She had an English essay to type. While she was writing it, she couldn't help but be distracted by her bulletin board. There were so many pictures on it. Most of them were of her and Ryan, from when they were little, and pictures from the musicals they starred in. Her favorite one was a picture of Troy and her on kindergarten graduation. Troy was in a dress shirt and khakis. Sharpay was in a pink dress with white shoes, and her hair was half-up, half-down. She smiled at the memories of when everything was normal and her life was pretty much perfect.

Sharpay typed up her essay, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Ryan was over by the stove stirring something in a pot.

"Since when did you cook?" Sharpay asked in disbelief.

"Dad told me to make something for you, me, and mom." Ryan said.

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"He said he's gonna be home late tonight." Ryan said.

"Oh." Sharpay sighed as Ryan handed her a bowl of rice. Her and Ryan went and sate down at the kitchen table.

"When do you think she's going to get up?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said. "This is really getting out of hand again."

"She keeps insisting that she's fine." Sharpay said. "She's obviously not." She was trying as hard as she could to keep herself from crying. Ryan could tell that she was getting upset again.

"What were you singing about in the auditorium today?" Ryan asked.

"One of my favorite songs." Sharpay said. "I can totally relate to it."

"I'm guessing that 'the girl' is Gabriella, right?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe it was about her and Troy." Sharpay said blushing a little bit.

"Do you still like him?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Sharpay said looking at the macaroni in her bowl. It was easier just to tell Ryan the truth then to fight with him. "I've never liked Gabriella."

"You only don't like her because she's going out with Troy." Ryan stated.

"That's not true. She stole the leads from us last year, and I just get a bad vibe from her." Sharpay defended. "So, how's Kelsi?"

"She's fine." Ryan said pretending like he didn't care. "Why would you ask me, you talked to her today?"

"You and I both know that you like her." Sharpay said almost laughing.

"Well she's never gonna like me back if you keep scaring her." Ryan said.

"Oh my god, I really scared her?" Sharpay laughed.

"Not funny." Ryan said.

"I know, I'm sorry." Sharpay said still laughing.

Sharpay's laughter ended quickly. Sharpay and Ryan heard their mom waking up in the living room. They both rushed to see what was going on.

"Mom?" Sharpay asked.

"What?" Their mom asked. She looked confused and dazed.

"Do you feel ok?" Ryan asked, even though he already knew what she was going to say.

"Yeah, I've just got a really bad headache." Their mom said.

"Hangover." Sharpay whispered under her breath.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She said. She got up and walked upstairs to the bathroom. They heard the water start running.

"Did you see how she looked?" Sharpay said. "She's all dazed, he skin is so pale, and her hair is turning that weird color again. This needs to stop."

"I know, but we can't do anything about it. How long has it been going on for now?" Ryan asked.

"About two weeks now." Sharpay answered.

"Do you remember how she ended up in the hospital last time?" Ryan asked.

"Of course." Sharpay said. "We were ten, and I remember I was so scared. Being any age and seeing your mom in the hospital is scary."

"Yeah." Ryan answered. "I'm going upstairs."

"Me too." Sharpay said as she followed Ryan up the stairs.

**xoxoTROYPAYxoxo**

**I hoped you like it, and please please review! I WILL NOT put up chapter 5 if i'm not satisfied by the amount of review i get. **


End file.
